Brake rotors typically include a hub and at least one rotor cheek (friction surface) attached to the hub. To stop a vehicle, brake pads are pressed against the outer surfaces of the brake rotor cheek. The outer surfaces of the brake rotor cheek are manufactured to be relatively flat. However, over time, the outer surfaces of the brake rotor cheek may become gouged, corroded, or uneven resulting in undesirable performance of the brake rotor cheek and braking operations. To address this situation, brake rotor cheeks are typically made sufficiently thick so that the outer surface of the brake rotor cheek may be resurfaced, removing metal and making the outer surfaces flat again.
Vented brake rotor cheeks typically include a hub and two parallel cheeks having a plurality of spaced apart vanes extending between inner faces of each of the brake rotor cheeks. The collective thickness of the two spaced apart rotor cheeks and vanes extending therebetween is typically greater than the thickness of a single brake rotor cheek, particularly when the vented brake rotor cheek is manufactured to allow for resurfacing of the outer face of each of the two parallel brake rotor cheeks.
Disc brake rotors, both single cheek and vented brake rotors, have been known to vibrate at undesirable frequencies, often producing undesirable squeal.